


Please Sir.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing, ex-student/teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Kinkbingo fill loss of control and chance to show your childhood bed some action for 50 reasons to have sex, <a href="http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html"><br/><br/>50 Reasons To Have Sex Fic Fest</a> Tommy brings Mr. Lambert to his house for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> sequel to [Mr. Ratliff](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/55960.html),[Mr. Lambert](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/42138.html) and[  
>   
>  Now Mr Ratliff, I Want To Hear You Scream.](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/59510.html) Part four of the Mr & Mr verse. But can stand alone.

Every teenager has probably done it at least once. Waited for their parents to be out of town and then had someone over while they had the house to themselves. Some kids would have a party, but Tommy's not interested in that. He doesn't want to have a load of people over, he doesn't want to get drunk and trash his house. All he wants is a night in, with Adam, where he won't have to worry about anyone thinking it's weird for Tommy Ratliff and Mr Lambert together. He's got his parents used to the idea of them being friends now school is over, but he's not ready to tell them yet that he's dating a man who was his teacher. Hell, he is never telling them that he was with Mr Lambert back when he was in school. He has the whole night planned out, nothing fancy, just take out and some horror films. Adam gets scared by them easy, so Tommy can comfort him. He knows it's probably an old date trick, picking a scary movie so that your date will cuddle up to you, but some stuff is classic for a reason. 

　

He all but runs to the door when the bell rings, his parents have already called to check on him, ask if he's sure about staying home while they’re at his aunts, there’s still time for him to drive over if he wants, he wouldn't be that late. Tommy had said he was fine, just wanted a lazy night at home in front of the TV, which is only kind of a lie. He is staying in and he will be watching the TV; he just didn't mention that he wouldn't be alone.

　

"Adam." Tommy says smiling. He grabs Adam by the front of his jacket, pulls him in for a kiss; he always loses control around Adam.

　

"Hello." Adam says, voice husky and it makes Tommy want to drop to his knees right there in the hallway, get on his knees and suck Adam off, which would be bad seen as the door’s still open. He doesn't want his family finding out about Adam from a neighbor who saw Tommy sucking Adam off.

　

"Come in," He lets go of Adam and shuts the door behind him. His control is so bad around Adam. It's not like he doesn't like talking to him, he does, they have more in common than he ever thought they would, bad at times like these, when he's alone with Adam for the first time in a week, all he wants to do is get naked with Adam. The sex is fucking incredible, is every time, but he likes how close it makes him feel to Adam as well, it sounds sappy, but Adam makes him feel a little sappy sometimes.

　

"Do I get a tour?" Adam asks and Tommy sometimes can't believe that they've been together formonths without Adam ever coming to his house, not that he brought a lot of dates home before Adam. But that had been more because they were casual, no point bring a girl or guy home when all he's planning to do is get laid. Like, 'here Mom and Dad, say hello to the person I'm fucking'. He's never been serious about a guy before Adam. 

　

"Sure." He doesn't know why he feels suddenly shy. Adam's seen him vulnerable, seen him beg, showing Adam his childhood bedroom isn't a big deal. Some of it's the same as it was when he was a kid, tiny bed meant for one and wall paper covered in motorbikes. Most of the wall paper is covered by band posters and he knows Adam's into music as well. Every space in his room is filled with CD's or books and when he's home, he spends a lot of time in his room, reading and listening to music. So he wants to show Adam that first; it's the room in the house that's the most him; he's just a person in the pictures in the rest of the house.

　

"How do you not get nightmares?" Adam asks the second they get in his room, pointing at the horror film posters in-between all the band ones. There are piles and piles of horror DVD's as well, which might give Adam a hint about what kind of films Tommy has ready for them for tonight.

　

"I like horror." Tommy shrugs.

　

"You’re twisted." Adam says with a smile.

　

"You love it." Tommy says cockily.

　

"I kind of do, I love your room and you as well." Adam says and Tommy can feel his cheeks heat.

　

"It's just a room." Tommy shrugs.

　

"But it's so you, I like that." Adam smiles.

　

"Bed’s too small, I've had it since I was a kid." Tommy complains. He likes Adam's big bed; plenty of room to roll around in that thing. 

　

"I bet you make it work." Adam says with a sly look and he knows he's thinking the same as Tommy, about fucking, not that they have a one track mind or anything.

　

"Actually I've never tried." Tommy shrugs.

　

"You haven't fucked in your own bed?" Adam asks, sounding shocked.

　

"Never, I won't fuck someone while my parents are in the house." Tommy's pretty sure they know he's having sex, they've found his condoms more than once, but he still feels weird about doing it when they are close by.

　

"I still can't, I brought a boyfriend home during winter break of college; we didn't touch each other for a week. My childhood bed has never seen any action, unless Neil used it after I left, which no, baby brothers are like Ken dolls, incapable of sex." Adam shudders.

　

"I'm sure your brother loves you saying he's a Ken doll?" Tommy asks.

　

"No, but I bet you’re the same with your big sister." Adam points out.

　

"She might be pretending I'm a Ken doll, but I know she's not a Barbie; she's pregnant Adam, remember?" He's kind of excited about being an uncle, he's always been pretty good with kids, to his parents surprise. He's helped both his Mom and Lisa with babysitting jobs. 

　

"It doesn't bother you?" Adam asks.

　

"Not really, everyone has sex, as long as I don't have to see, it's none of my business." He's a big believer that people should get to love whoever they want, as long as everyone involved consents. It's no one’s business but theirs, just like it's no one’s business but his and Adam's that they have sex.

　

He crowds into Adam's space on impulse, backs him up till Adam’s legs hit the bed and he has no choice but to sit down or push Tommy away. He sits, eyes locked on Tommy, waiting to see what he's going to do. He doesn't keep Adam waiting, straddling his waist, his knees on the bed and Adam between his thighs.

　

"What are you up to?" Adam asks softly.

　

"I think at least one of us should get to have sex in our childhood beds." Tommy grins, grinding down into Adam's lap. He loses all control, all inhibitions, when he's alone with Adam like this. Adam's hands settle on his waist, holding him close, making sure he doesn't fall off onto the floor and taking over a little, getting Tommy to rock in the rhythm he wants. Tommy's not complaining, Adam's rhythm is pretty fucking awesome. Adam never does anything he doesn't like. Tommy leans down to kiss him, which is new, but feels good, not that he minds being smaller than Adam. He's already a little breathless, quickly losing control, but he can tell, from the way when they break the kiss, Adam bites into his neck, that Adam's losing control as well. As long as they are both in the same place, that's all that matters. 

　

"Fuck, Adam." He moans, he's so hard in his jeans, should stand up and get them both naked, but he's not in control of his body right now and he can't make himself stop touching Adam long enough to get up and strip. 

　

"You make me lose control." Adam says, but not like he thinks it's a bad thing and when a loss of control has them dry humping on his teenage bed, Tommy doesn't see a reason not to like losing control like this.

　

"Please Sir, I want some more." Tommy smirks and he hears Adam groan.

　

"You know I have to teach that to people. Now I'm going to think about how you feel in my lap every time I have to talk about Oliver Twist." Adam complains.

　

"Maybe I want you to still think of me now that I won't be in school." Tommy says, hips moving a little jerkily and this feels crazy, they have a bed, the whole night and privacy, it feels like they should do more than kissing and frottage, but it feels so good, to just lose control and he's going to end up coming in his pants, but he doesn't care. 

　

"Fuck, I can't even sit at my desk without thinking about you, baby. I'm never going to forget you." Adam moans and then he's kissing Tommy again and Adam's kisses never help with his control, they make him feel like he's on fire, but in a really, really good way. 

　

"I'm close." Tommy pants out, breaking the kiss for less than a second before he presses his lips back to Adam's and not even a minute later his orgasm hits and he has to cling to Adam or risk falling, his whole body shuddering. Losing control has never felt as good as it does with Adam, he can't ever get enough of this feeling. When he feels less like he's flying apart, he opens his eyes. He doesn't even remember closing them, but when he blinks them open, he gets to see Adam, watching him like he's never seen anything as hot as a guy coming in his jeans.

　

He drops to his knees, leaving Adam on the bed. Hepushes between his legs and pulls down the zipper, his hand wrapping around Adam's cock, getting it out of his pants. He's starting to feel more in control and he wants to watch Adam lose all control. He doesn't tease, only licking the underside of Adam's dick once before taking him all the way down. Adam's dick's not the first he's sucked, but he's never wanted to do it so much before. From the first time he saw Mr Lambert standing at the front of the class room, he'd wanted to go to his knees and suck him off. It's not an urge he's gotten over. He sucks hard, bobbing up and down on Adam's cock, knowing he's close, that this won't take long. Heconsiders getting Adam to fuck his face, but he wants to be the one in control here. 

　

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy." Adam moans over and over, his hands resting in Tommy's hair, but even as he loses all control, he doesn't try and take the lead. They both know Tommy knows what Adam likes; he knows how to make him loose it. He loves that he can make Adam lose control the same way Adam makes him lose it. Adam moans a warning, but they both know Tommy won't be pulling off. He pulls back a little, swallowing around Adam's cock, milking every little bit of pleasure he can from Adam. When he pulls off, Adam holds his hand out, pulls at Tommy till they’re both on top of his tiny cramped bed, legs tangled together.

　

"I love seeing you lose it." Adam smiles, kissing him softly.

　

"Yeah, you’re hot too." Tommy grins, nipping at Adam's lip. They both like to bite sometimes, to be bitten, just like they both like the fact they can lose control together.

　

"So what did you have planned for tonight?" Adam asks.

　

"Horror movies." Tommy smirks.

　

"Okay, let’s clean up and then go watch some. You have to cuddle me when I get scared." Adam warns, swing into a sitting position.

　

"Like that's a hardship." Tommy smiles, getting to his feet when Adam does. Adam pulls him in for another long, slow kiss. Adam's kisses make him melt, make him lose control, but then he's always thought that control was overrated anyway.

　

The End.


End file.
